


【數碼/和太】你和我及閃耀的未來 (君と僕、煌く未来へ)

by yuangogolovejapan



Category: Digimon Adventure
Genre: Digimon Adventure Bang, Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27894919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuangogolovejapan/pseuds/yuangogolovejapan
Relationships: Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya
Kudos: 4





	【數碼/和太】你和我及閃耀的未來 (君と僕、煌く未来へ)

作者:瘋魔羽  
https://akaya6787.lofter.com/  
http://akaya6767.blog.fc2.com/

此書有出小說本,台灣販售,預購買可連繫作者。

數碼寶貝last evolution絆劇場版觀後衍生文

CP:石田大和(22)x八神太一(22)

友情融合勇氣就能超進化為美麗的愛情。  
選擇與自己共度一生的伴侶就會擁有雙倍的可能性。

八神太一站在東京灣的一隅看著美麗的夕陽餘暉慢慢地轉為星辰夜色。與夥伴剛結束最後一戰回到現實世界的他還沉浸在與亞古獸別離的傷痛中，  
左手下意識地往身旁揮一揮，試圖想捕捉一點夥伴所留下的氣息。

「亞古獸……真的消失了呢！」臉上的淚痕已乾涸的他摸了摸口袋，拿起已石化的神聖計畫，這個東西陪了自己好多年，但再也無法作為踏入數碼世界的媒介。

不能再因悲傷而在原地打轉了，必須前進尋找未來的可能性，才有機會再見到亞古獸，恢復昔日陽光正能量的他轉身踏上歸途，這時一陣熟悉的腳步聲傳來。

一轉身只見石田大和有些疲憊地看向自己，剛才的口琴聲太一也都聽到了，看來他們都有好好與搭檔們最後一別。

「天色晚了今天也累了一整天，要來我家喝酒吃晚餐嗎？大和。」

「嗯，也好，去超商買些串燒和下酒菜吧！」

兩人有默契地並肩而走，此刻不用多說什麼只要靜靜地陪伴彼此就是最好的療傷藥，很快的便回到太一所住的狹小公寓。

「打擾了（お邪魔します）。」

大和隨口一句禮貌的問候語讓太一身子抖了一下，「怎麼了嗎？太一。」

「……沒什麼，坐吧！」

他只是想到前些日子亞古獸第一次踏入他房間時，也是這麼禮貌的打招呼，多年的老夥伴了明明不需要那麼拘謹的，此刻的太一只要一點小細節都能觸動自己與亞古獸相處的點點滴滴。

兩人隨地而坐，打開啤酒和超商買來的串燒小菜開始享用。

太一拿起手機點入新聞直播，大和表面上喝著啤酒實際上卻用著餘光看著太一，他有些擔心這位從小到大最要好的朋友，總是主動擔起責任搶先鋒保護大家，就連這次梅諾雅及艾歐絲獸一戰，  
連他都有幾秒的猶豫是否要犧牲與加布獸的最後時光去耗盡剩下的光環能量解救大家，而太一堅定的信念再次穿透了他的心。

──必須有誰去做不可啊！必須有誰去解救大家才行啊！

太一說出這話時那雙明亮的棕眼散發的光芒再次點燃了大和的勇氣，他必須陪著他與他並肩作戰，不會放他一個人面對。

大和知道才剛經歷與數碼寶貝分開的他們誰都無法立刻抽離這種悲傷，但比起自己他更在意太一的心緒，只因為他把太一看得很重很重要，看看眼前吃串燒吃得津津有味的太一他也就安心了。

大和突然想伸個懶腰，往後伸展倒在單人床上，突然摸到了什麼，他拿起一看是被太一藏在床頭的成人片光碟。

「認識你那麼久，還不知道原來你喜歡這種類型的女孩子啊，太一。」他表面揶揄著其實有些在意。

「嗚哇啊啊啊！你管我！成年人了又不犯法，是男人總有需要解放的時候啊！」只見太一慌忙地將DVD收好，說起來哥們好那麼多年了還不知道對方喜歡什麼類型的女孩？

兩人也沒聊過女性及色色的話題。太一靈光一閃想起大和和空似乎交往過，中學時自己曾鼓舞空向大和告白，說起來當時自己對空是有些好感的，但那份好感似乎也不是愛情，這是隨著年紀成長他慢慢領悟到的。他一向不喜歡勉強人，更有成人之美的氣魄，所以當時他是全力支持大和與空的戀情，不過到後來不知為何這兩人似乎並沒走到一起。

如今也都過了好些年了，問問也沒什麼吧？

「說起來那你又喜歡什麼類型的女人呢？中學的時候你不是和空交往過嗎？」

果然，談起空的事情大和一點也不在意，「我們那也算不上是交往，小孩子不成熟的戀愛罷了。」

是啊，14歲的孩子哪懂得什麼是真正的愛情呢？覺得哪個男孩子長得帥，哪個女孩子長得可愛又體貼，一時間的迷情錯亂長期相處後才發現他媽的這根本不是愛情。

長得俊美又是樂團主唱的大和從中學開始就很有女人緣，當時的他比起戀愛交往更想將熱情投注在音樂上，所以當空向自己告白時他其實沒有太多想法，只是從空耳裡聽見了重要的關鍵字。

「是太一在背後推了我一把讓我鼓起勇氣向你告白的，我喜歡你，大和。」

是太一鼓舞空向自己告白？為什麼聽到這裡自己的心會有些隱隱作痛呢？14歲的大和不懂這是什麼情感，但竟然是自己出生入死的朋友給她的勇氣，是否意味著太一也希望自己接受空呢？

武之内空是個好女孩，大和也不忍心拒絕，於是就這樣短暫的交往了幾個月，交往期間身為男朋友該做的事他都做到了，但還是覺得哪裡不對勁，直到他某次與空約會時巧遇太一，看見太一不尋常的假笑，他知道心抽痛的來源是為什麼了，他喜歡八神太一。

之後他便和空分手了，心細的空可能也察覺到自己喜歡的人是誰，也僅是微笑給予祝福並和平分手。到了高中依舊和太一同校的大和僅是將這份愛戀之情埋藏在心底，他沒有將友情轉化為愛情的勇氣，只想作為出生入死的第一摯友陪在太一身邊，與太一之間的情感和羈絆更為重要，除了太一他誰都不要。

不愧是石田大和，總能說出成熟的一番話語，太一覺得這傢伙真是跩，小孩子不成熟的戀愛罷了，聽起來真像身經百戰的情場大師啊！仗著有1/4混血帥臉又受歡迎到處誘惑女人嗎？是說太一自己也很受歡迎，不過本人沒有什麼自覺。

他故意壓到大和身上捏了捏他的俊臉，剛喝了好幾瓶啤酒有些微醺的他如貓般將眼睛瞇成一條線，仔細端詳著大和的五官。

「混血小哥很跩嘛！」

噗通噗通噗通……大和的心臟不妙了，喜歡的人壓在自己身上摸著自己的肌膚，這樣近距離的感覺很不妙，太一獨特的汗水味和微熱的酒氣都傳了過來，這張從小看到大的臉一點也沒變，不，是變得更加陽光英氣，因酒醉而染上的緋紅更是增添了一股異樣的性感，那雙唇吻起來不知道是什麼滋味呢？

就在大和快要脫軌時，很煞風景的門鈴響了起來，太一搖搖晃晃地起身去應門，原來是管理員來收管理費，大和鬆了口氣卻覺得比剛才更疲備了。

管理員離開後太一打開了陽台讓涼風吹散屋内的臭氣，他拿起未喝完的啤酒走到陽台隨意而坐看著星空發呆，他想起了11歲時在數碼寶貝世界的日子，和亞古獸一同守夜一同度過好幾個尋找夥伴的夜晚，那裡的夜空比這裡的世界美多了，好想再看一次，想再去一次，想見到亞古獸啊！

抬頭一望，星星是那麼明亮，但再明亮也無法點燃內心的燈火。

剛才的眼淚似乎還流不夠，失去最珍視的夥伴如身體的一部分被掏空的那種劇痛如浪潮般襲來，也許是酒精催情，太一又再度陷入濃烈的悲傷，生理淚水不爭氣地流了下來。看到如此脆弱的太一讓大和嚇了一跳，從小太一有什麼情緒都能感染自己牽動自己的心弦，這樣罕見脆弱的太一讓他湧起一股憐愛之情。

「……要哭就哭個夠吧！」

他一時間也不知道該怎麼安慰喜歡的人，只能說出這麼簡潔的一句話，看來自己真的很不會用言語鼓舞或安慰人，下意識地將太一摟進懷裡，任淚水浸濕自己的衣領。

「還是別哭了吧，你一哭，我的這裡也會隱隱作痛。」

大和輕輕地搥了搥自己的胸口，「抱、抱歉，大和我……」明明該起身前進的，不該再流淚了，但我為什麼……為什麼還是那麼難受呢？心緒尚未恢復的太一什麼也說不出來。

不需等到太一開口，大和什麼都了然於心，因為他與太一的心擁有同樣的共鳴，他輕柔地摸了摸那柔軟的棕髮，「沒關係，有我在，我陪你一起流淚。」

你累了吧，太一，什麼事情都搶在前頭替大家攔下來，但你放心還有我，我永遠會在你身邊，和你一同前進未來。

大和加深了擁抱太一的力道，想讓懷中的人感受到自己的溫度與存在，太一亦僅僅回抱著大和，此刻陪在自己身邊的是石田大和，是他從小到大最要好的朋友，所以再丟臉再脆弱的樣子給他看見也沒關係。宣洩差不多的太一離開大和的懷裡，一抬頭迎上的是那抹如海洋美麗的湛藍冰瞳，他笑了笑，只因在那抹湛藍中找回了勇氣的燈火。

過了幾天打起精神的太一逐漸振作了起來， 他恢復了到處打工的生活，結束柏青哥打工的他突然想起了大和，不知道他恢復精神了沒？真是心有靈犀這時大和來了電話，他邀請太一到自家共度晚餐。

「晚上好，打擾了。」

一入玄關太一禮貌地問候，已經很久沒有來到大和家的太一好奇地張望著環境的擺設，似乎和從前一樣，說起來最後一次來到大和家似乎是高一的時候，之後每每太一嚷著要到大和家作客都會被各種理由婉拒。

剛結束打工滿身是汗很不舒服的太一向大和借用了浴室，洗澡前順便邀約大和一起入浴沒想到被大力拒絕了。

「啊？誰、誰要和你一起洗啊！都是成年人了該有所分寸吧！」大和似乎有些慌張，丟了幾件換洗衣物給太一。

有必要反應那麼大嗎？要好的朋友一起洗個澡有什麼分不分寸的？不明白的太一噘起嘴，接過衣物便走向浴室，大和則是入了廚房去煮晚餐。

沒多久太一洗好了澡，出浴後的太一頭髮被打回原型，下垂的棕色碎髮看上去有些可愛。

從廚房走出來的大和看著心上人上半身穿著自己的T恤下半身則是裹著圍巾，這畫面怎麼看都有些刺激，  
「嗯？大和啊，你剛才忘了拿內褲給我，我只好先裹著圍巾了。」  
「……我等下去找給你，在這之前你過來這裡坐好，我替你吹頭髮。」  
「啊？」我沒聽錯吧？大和今天是哪裡不對勁了怎會這麼反常，相處這麼多年如今才發現自己最要好的朋友是賢妻屬性的嗎？燒菜打掃家務照顧人樣樣行。  
竟然他要服務自己，那就讓他服務到底吧！太一像個大爺般滿意地笑著，他盤腿坐在地毯上接受大和的服務，大和的手指輕柔地撥弄著自己的髮絲，這力道很舒服不輸給外面的美髮造型師，他閉起眼睛享受著被服務的美好。

另一方，大和的內心如失控的琴弦般發出了不平穩的音律。自從他意識到喜歡上了太一後盡可能避開與他獨處，為的就是壓下時不時湧上的燥熱慾望，在他們升上高一後最為活躍，16、17歲的青澀情慾很容易被點燃，他雖然沒有勇氣讓這份友情進化為愛情，但也不會失控做出脫離友情軌道的舉動。  
而此刻，22歲成年的他，剛經歷失去加布獸的痛苦，卻也想起過去加布獸與自己的閒聊，心思細膩又偏感性的他在意識到自己對太一的情感已超出友情時當下是很迷惘又痛苦的，他不知道這份情感若攤在陽光下會走向怎樣的結局，但如果要看著太一和別的女人結婚生子勢必會很痛苦，那時候是加布獸開導並給予自己勇氣。  
「大和想和誰在一起一輩子就和誰在一起，我都會支持你陪著你，不要讓負面的框架綁住自己，未來有很多可能性的嘛，我相信你如果向太一表明心意，他不會冷面回應你的，如果大和的勇氣還不夠，那我給你滿滿的勇氣。」  
加布獸說完後給了大和一計溫暖又可愛的笑容，回想起這段往事的大和鼓起了遲來的勇氣，他決定試探太一對男人的接受度以及對自己的心意。  
「嗚哇啊啊，大和你的手指真靈活，不愧是前任樂團主唱……唔？」

冷不防地被吻了，仰起頭的太一那雙大眼愣愣地看著多年的好友，本只是輕柔的一個吻沒想到越來越深入，換個姿勢的大和將太一撲倒在地，用火熱的舌尖挑逗著另一只嫩舌，太一似乎也沒有退縮的打算，他沒有排斥大和的吻，僅是隨著對方的節奏深入舞動著，「呼，哈啊啊……」兩人交疊的唾液伴隨鬆開的唇緩緩滑過了太一的嘴角，他的呼吸有些雜亂，茫然地看著有些反常的大和。  
「你這麼飢渴嗎？缺女人也不必找上我吧？」  
看著太一沒有排斥也沒有狠揍自己，大和覺得也許接下來可以直接友情超進化也不一定，湛藍的瞳孔被染上情慾的色彩，他掀起太一的上衣看向那健康麥色的肌膚，俯身從那精緻的鎖骨一路吻至結實的腰，修長又骨感的手細細滑過太一結實的身軀，如此曖昧地挑逗讓太一起了反應，這時他才覺得不妙，用力推開了大和。  
本想說些什麼時看著大和那副有些受傷的俊臉卻又說不出口了，太一就是拿這混血帥哥沒轍。  
「你怎麼了，大和？」太一輕柔地問著。  
恢復些理智的大和好不容易被點燃的勇氣似乎也消退了不少，他不知道該怎麼回應自己的失控，不不，在那之前也許先開口告白比較好吧？但此刻的他卻又開不了口了。

「抱歉，我……」我……奇怪了我到底想說些什麼呢，大和覺得眼前一片黑，自己又陷入了黑洞般不知所措，這時一道光驅走了眼前的黑暗。  
讓自己回神的是貼在自己唇上的溫暖唇畔，太一主動吻了自己，一計如羽毛般輕柔的吻驅走了内心的陰霾，沒多久唇上的熱度退去，取而代之的是強而有力的一個擁抱。  
「我不知道你怎麼了，有什麼事不要憋在心裡，對我說說吧！」  
對於好友反常的舉動太一並不在意，只因為對象是石田大和，是他從小到大一同共患難解救世界的摯友。  
太一的這番話如暖陽般溫暖了大和的内心，重整好思緒正要解釋和告白時玄關的開門聲響起，是大和的爸爸回來了。  
兩人匆忙地分開。  
「我回來了，嗯？有客人啊？你們在幹嘛？」  
一臉疲憊的中年大叔瞇眼看著衣衫不整的陌生少年和自家兒子詭異地坐在地上，那個陌生的少年似乎有些眼熟？想起了是太一的石田爸興奮地叫著：「這不是太一嗎？你長那麼大了啊？好久沒看到你了！你下半身裹著圍巾和大和坐在地上幹什麼？該不會……」他瞇起細眼賊笑著，「和大和一起跨越友情的界限了吧！」  
「爸，你在胡亂說什麼啊？老頭子別來亂！」  
知道自家爸爸只是愛開玩笑，但心虛的大和有些慌張，與太一兩人面面相覷，他帶著太一回到自己房間整理儀容。穿整好衣褲的太一回到了客廳與石田爸共進晚餐，想冷靜冷靜的大和去洗澡了。  
太一想起剛才大和的舉動覺得匪夷所思，想著之後要和大和再好好談談，在那之前好奇地問了問石田爸大和的感情史，石田爸印象中自家兒子雖然很受歡迎，但並沒和哪位女孩談上實質的戀愛，他知道養到22歲大的兒子最在乎的是友情，多年來也就只有太一這個大親友會日日被提在嘴邊。  
「說起來啊太一，這麼多年下來你是我家兒子最重視的人呢，他每每看著你的眼神都充滿了生機，你是個很能帶給別人力量的孩子，畢業後的路想好了嗎？」  
「伯父過獎了，未來的路我還在思考呢！」被問起這個話題不禁讓他想起梅諾雅所說的，孩子們擁有許多選擇及可能性，但在成長為大人的過程中這種能量也會逐漸流失，這種理論他才不認同，他會選擇最適合自己的道路去迎接亞古獸的！  
時間也晚了太一便先行離去。  
在太一離去後大和與父親來場親子談話。

「爸，如果說我今後走向一條非常人能理解的道路，你還會支持我嗎？」  
「那當然了，身為男人就是要有接受各種挑戰的勇氣，另外，無論你和什麼樣的對象交往，我都會支持你，說起來也許同性間的愛情比起異性還要頑強也不一定。」  
石田爸隱隱約約早就知道自家兒子喜歡上了太一，一開始是有些五味雜陳的，但他想想，太一是個好孩子，若能和自家兒子修成正果，相信他們倆人是能走得長遠的，大和有些震驚原來父親什麼都看透了，卻也感到欣慰，他謝過父親並表示近期會正式帶對象回家介紹給他，必須盡快向太一表露情感。  
又過了幾天，這些日子太一都沒和大和連絡，他走在河堤旁想著未來的路，但大和的身影卻占據了腦海揮之不去。  
那日大和的吻和挑逗像電流般貫穿了自己使得他起了生理反應，自己的確也是對大和動了情，主動挑逗自己的是大和，合理推敲大和是喜歡自己的吧？還是只是一時間腦熱錯亂把自己當成了宣洩的對象？不，大和不是那樣的人。  
被自己推開後那副欲言又止的受傷臉龐到底想對自己訴說什麼呢？八神太一不是會鑽牛角尖的人，有什麼想釐清的直球問問對方就好，但對象是石田大和，自己從小到大最要好的摯友，一時間不知道該怎麼做。  
除此之外他想先想好未來的道路，就在他深思時一顆足球飛了過來，反應神經良好的前任足球隊長一計漂亮的迴旋踢將球踢了回去。  
「嗚哇啊啊啊，不愧是太一學長，真是太帥氣了！」  
這高亢又獨特的嗓音一聽也知道是誰，太一回頭對著大輔笑了笑，他的身旁還有小賢和伊織及三隻數碼寶貝。小迷弟大輔快速跑向太一天花亂墜地說著這陣子自己藉由大門到了各國品嘗拉麵、上次解救大家的是太一和大和學長吧？真是天下第一帥氣……等各種崇拜之語。  
太一一向很寵愛這可愛的後輩，大輔講話又急又快他沒有仔細聆聽，僅是溫柔地摸摸大輔的頭，眼睛卻定焦在三人身後的數碼寶貝。看到V仔獸讓他想起了亞古獸，有些觸景傷情，三隻數碼獸說在數碼世界也沒看到亞古獸和加布獸，也許是到了別的世界去了吧？太一聽了有些失落。  
「垂頭喪氣一點也不像我認識的太一學長，你可是傳承勇氣給我的男人，你要相信自己身為被選召孩子的奇蹟，終有一天會和亞古獸再相見的！」大輔熱情地鼓舞著太一，Ｖ仔獸好奇地反問：「如果我消失了大輔你不會難過嗎？」  
「我當然會啊！但身旁有那麼多夥伴與我分擔這種痛苦，哪怕要與你暫時分離，我一點也不怕！」  
依舊純真熱血的大輔讓太一會心一笑，拾起笑容的太一再度摸了摸大輔的頭，被摸頭的大輔感覺心情很好便自爆自己其實和小賢在交往，在場的三人及三獸皆傻眼，小賢和伊織罵大輔是笨蛋嚇壞了太一學長了吧！  
「堂堂正正喜歡一個人有什麼錯？哪怕對方是同性，何況我相信太一學長不會歧視和嘲笑我，他只會給我滿滿的勇氣和祝福。」  
不愧是大輔啊！這番話徹底點醒了太一。  
久遠的記憶如浪潮般襲來，他想起了亞古獸也曾和他說過類似的話語。初中時他鼓勵空向大和表白，但空離去後，那副惆悵的臉被亞古獸捕捉到了，牠先是誇讚太一長大了懂得成人之美，但又覺得太一似乎不是很高興。  
像看透了太一的心事般：「太一，你喜歡大和對吧？」  
「啊？你、你、你在瞎說什麼啊亞古獸，我和大和只是好哥們，更何況我們都是男的。」  
「男的有什麼關係？男的就不能在一起了嗎？人類還真奇怪。」  
「人類世界比你想像的還要複雜。」  
太一便一把抱起了亞古獸。

「太一與大和都是同性，所以不能互相喜歡嗎？人類真奇怪，我啊不管太一喜歡誰，我都會給你滿滿的勇氣並支持你！」亞古獸用牠的爪子摸摸太一的臉。想到這裡太一的淚水又不由自主地流了下來，下定決心這是他最後一次落淚了。  
過去的記憶喚醒埋藏在心底許久的情感，内心勇氣的燈火已被點燃，熠熠生輝的棕色瞳孔恢復了昔日的旭光能量。  
正逢夏季，過幾天要舉辦花火大會。  
太一約了大和一起看花火大會，兩人買了啤酒和小菜來到河堤旁看煙火。  
「怎會突然約我看花火大會？不去約別的女孩子嗎？」  
「你也是啊，前任人氣樂團主唱大人可是很受歡迎的。」  
「要不是你容易走音也可以來當我的團員啊！」  
「切，我這些年可是大有進步的好嗎，上次和足球隊後輩們去唱歌，他們都誇我如被天使吻過的美聲！」  
美聲？那是因為你的那些小迷弟們愛死了你好嗎，你的一言一行他們只會如教徒般膜拜，大和在心裡默默吐槽著，但其實太一的聲音也不難聽就是了。  
兩人一如昔日打鬧著，之後是太一主動開了口。  
「吶，大和，我想好了未來的道路了，我想成為一名外交官，成為數碼世界與人類世界的重要橋梁，畢業的專題也訂下了"研究人類與數碼寶貝共生的可能性"，為了能盡快見到亞古獸，不能再裹足不前了。」  
就是這個如旭光般充滿能量的笑容，他的太一完全體復活了！聽完太一的目標，大和也表明内心的想法。  
「我也正想跟你說，無論如何我都會支持你，陪在你身邊。」  
大和也想起了自己曾經的夢想是和加布獸一起登陸月球及各個星球，那時在數碼寶貝世界立下了約定，但隨著時光流逝被他漸漸遺忘了。太一僅是靜靜聽著大和任何想說的話題，未來的夢、與加布獸的點滴……  
大和絮絮叨叨的同時不忘觀察心上人的表情，太一臉上的笑容說有多溫柔就有多溫柔，就像小時候初次踏入數碼寶貝世界過夜的那晚，吹著口琴與弟弟阿岳在月光下休息的他感受到遠方有一股溫柔的視線，如月光般輕柔看著自己。  
──咻，碰碰碰！咻，碰碰碰！  
煙火聲響起，人們目不轉睛地觀賞著絢爛繽紛的花火。隨著花火聲響起兩人異口同聲地說出：「我喜歡你！」  
不確定太一心意的大和嚇了一跳，「你……真的喜歡我？」  
「懷疑啊？不是你石田大和會是誰？」  
「只是很訝異，而且怎會選在這時候告白。」  
「在煙火奔放的時候很有浪漫情懷，你不覺得嗎？」  
「你這麼粗線條的人也會懂什麼浪漫情懷啊？」  
大和表面揶揄太一但内心的慷慨激昂如數百首搖滾樂mix般奔騰吵雜，能得到太一正面的告白他真的很開心，將友情進化為愛情的時刻終於到來。  
太一突然一個轉身將大和壓在下方，落下輕輕的一吻。  
「那不然這樣夠浪漫吧？」  
如此大膽作風不愧是勇氣持有者八神太一。  
此舉又再給了大和滿滿的勇氣，他搶回主導權反壓太一在下方，法國血統要來示範熱吻可以有多纏綿有多火熱。  
「石田大和，你是哪來的勇氣敢在這種地方對我做這種事。」  
「我的勇氣是八神太一給我的，你給了我勇氣，作為交換，我會給你無限大的愛。」  
天啊，這會不會太撩了，石田大和你還好嗎？你的人設OOC了，太一雖然在心裡吐槽但聽到這情話也不免感到燥熱，不過想想這小子本就擁有纖細又感性的靈魂，說出這話也不違和，只需將勇氣的能量傳遞給他。  
未來擁有許多選擇性，選擇自己想要過下去的人生才能開啟無限的可能性；選擇與自己共度一生的伴侶就會擁有兩倍的力量雙倍的可能性；友情融合勇氣就能超進化為美麗的愛情。  
湛藍對上那抹陽光棕，兩人有默契地以眼神訴說著愛啊！  
不能再裹足不前了，亞古獸∕加布獸在未來等著我。  
而那無限大的夢想背後，有你陪著我。  
讓我們一同邁向閃耀的未來。

──後續段子  
① 家人是永遠的後盾  
太一有些忐忑地打電話給小光，說他有了交往對象，但對方較為特別，希望帶回家時大家都能支持。心細的小光馬上就知道哥哥的對象是多年好友石田大和，哥哥終於和大和哥修成正果了，她很欣慰默默流下了幾滴淚水，無論如何他最喜歡哥哥了，一定會支持到底。至於阿岳知道哥哥與太一交往後沒感到意外，只是覺得也拖了太久了。他都已經腦補很多哥哥和太一的故事了，打開電腦，準備撰寫一篇自家哥哥的戀愛物語。  
② 眾人的祝福  
身旁夥伴中，小迷弟大輔是第一個感動落淚的。他最崇拜的太一學長和大和學長交往了，教會他勇氣與友情(基情)的兩位重要男人超進化為愛情，他們絕對是世上最強的伴侶。其他夥伴們也紛紛獻上祝福。  
③ 夢，扭轉未來  
「嗚哇啊啊！」從惡夢中驚醒的太一還冒著冷汗，身旁的大和也起身關心自家戀人，「做惡夢了嗎？太一。」  
「嗯，我夢到……你和空結婚且育有一子一女，我和別的女人結婚也有了小孩。」  
「他媽的什麼怪夢，不用在意。」  
「可是空是個好女孩……」太一竟然有些在意。  
「是好女孩又怎樣，你比他更好，你更是個帥氣的好男人啊！太一。」  
噢，天啊！石田大和不自覺的撩是與生俱來的天賦吧！正式交往後大和對他更是細細呵護照顧，男友力比粗線條的自己還要更勝，最令太一無法招架的還是三不五十一句撩人的情話。  
「那樣的未來不會發生的，就算真有個萬一，我也會扭轉命運把你搶回來，你呢，太一。」  
「那當然，我們是命中注定的靈魂伴侶，誰也拆不散的。」  
太一驕傲又自信的一笑亦感染了大和，兩人再度躺好，手牽著手進入夢鄉。  
有你一同進入我的夢，惡夢也能扭轉乾坤。  
④ 我來見你了  
過了幾年後命運的齒輪再度轉動，太一和大和終於再見到亞古獸和加布獸。兩人兩獸流下喜悅的淚水並緊緊擁抱著，他們不會再分離。這麼些年過去了，大和和太一越加成熟英俊，他們向自己的好搭檔宣布戀人關係，兩隻數碼獸眼睛亮得大大的滿是興奮。  
「恭喜你們，太一大和！」  
「謝謝，是說消失的這些年你們去了哪呢？」  
「有什麼故事可以說給我們聽嗎？」  
兩人兩獸繼續交換著許多故事，在那之前太一拿出了甜瓜口味的冰淇淋，那是當年亞古獸消失前想吃的甜品，亞古獸不斷眨著綠色的瞳孔看上去開心極了。  
他很感動太一竟然會記得這麼細小的事，當然了，只要是和亞古獸的一切再細小瑣碎太一什麼都記得，他笑了笑，拆開冰淇淋主動餵食可愛的夥伴。  
一旁的大和吹起了口琴，這次他換了首歌，一陣輕快明亮激昂的旋律響起。這首歌是他為了加布獸所作的，名為"その先へ"。  
「真好聽啊大和。」  
「你喜歡就好，這首曲是作給你的，分開的這些年我還是能感受到加布獸你陪在我身邊，是你在背後推了我一把給了我勇氣，我才會擁有如此明亮的未來。」  
大和的真情流露讓加布獸感動又害羞，大和的成長每每都能讓他感到驚喜欣慰。兩獸突然提議想在數碼寶貝世界替太一大和舉行婚禮。兩人互看一眼，笑了笑表示同意。  
已多年沒踏入數碼寶貝世界讓太一和大和非常懷念，不只他們過去的夥伴們也都齊聚在一堂，為的就是替當年的冒險隊隊長和副隊長慶祝婚禮。  
此時，全體的目光都在一襲白色西裝光芒四射的兩人身上。  
「太一比較帥！」  
「不對，是大和比較帥！」  
「太一！」「大和！」  
亞古獸和加布獸正在爭吵著誰比較帥，這場架還真是可愛。再吵下去沒完沒了了，兩人各自抱起自己的數碼獸，在牠們臉頰上親了一口。  
「好了，我和大和是一體的當然一樣帥囉！」  
「快看鏡頭，要拍了。」  
三二一，喀嚓！  
快門聲落下的瞬間一群藍色蝴蝶飛過上空，牠們在上空排成了一個心型，是祝賀也是歡迎，歡迎你們再次回到數碼寶貝世界。

(完)


End file.
